El sexo en Azkaban
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Porque ambos sabían que no iban a durar en esa prisión hasta el día de su muerte, El Señor Tenebroso regresaría y ellos sabían que algún día pasaría solo tenían que esperar. Bellatrix/Rodolphus, incluye Lemmon muy explicito. One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Bueno yo no soy mujer, pelo rubio y no tengo la mente tan loca como hacer siete libros sin completarlos ¿así o más claro? xD no soy JotaKa ._.

**Advertencia**: Es un lemmon muy fuerte, sexo demasiado explicito y salvaje así que si se lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**El sexo en Azkaban**

Porque ambos sabían que no iban a durar en esa prisión hasta el día de su muerte, El Señor Tenebroso regresaría y ellos sabían que algún día pasaría solo tenían que esperar. Ambos eran marido y mujer muy fieles a Lord Voldemort sus fieles servidores que no temen decir lo que son…mortifagos, llevan ya en esa prisión cinco años ¿razón por la que están? Por torturar junto con el hijo de Barty Crouch, y su hermano… ellos cuatro torturaron a Alice y Frank Longbottom con la maldición Cruciatus hasta llevarlos a la locura, solo era cuestión de espera para salir.

Rodolphus Lestrange y su mujer Bellatrix Black Lestrange desde que habían llegado a Azkaban la segunda se empezó a portar muy fría con el, su amor poco a poco desaparecía por la poca atención que la Black le prestaba. El pelirrojo estaba ya harto de esa actitud de su esposa, ambos desde su matrimonio se juraron amarse hasta que la muerte los separe…no hasta que los encarcelaran por cometer un crimen, Rodolphus se apoyo en el muro que estaba a su espalda mirando como su esposa se acariciaba la marca que tenia en el brazo izquierdo…en eso sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro y lo miro.

-Vaya Rodolphus, al parecer ya tu esposa no te quiere –bromeo su hermano mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios a lo cual el mayor de los Lestrange lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Calla, Rabas es solo cuestión de tiempo, tengo una idea –dijo con una sonrisa picarona mirando a su mujer a la cual sabia que se sentía observada y fingió una sonrisa a su marido.

-Pues, suerte –dijo el menor de los Lestrange volviendo al lugar en donde estaba antes con unos cuantos prisioneros.

Los días pasaban y nada que Bellatrix no se acercaba a hacerle nada a su esposo, ni siquiera un beso…ya Rodolphus se hartaba de esa actitud por lo que se decidió hacer lo siguiente: se acerco a su esposa apoyándola con furia en la pared que estaba a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho Bellatrix? –dijo su marido fulminándola con la mirada mientras que ella solo lo miraba con una cara de satisfacción.

-Que salvaje Rodo –ronroneo Bellatrix mirándolo haciendo un gesto con su mano de un gato –he estado esperando que hicieras algo así Rodo –le dijo pasando su mano por la delicada y áspera barbilla de su esposo.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto indeciso el Lestrange sin entender nada de la situación.

-Me refiero a que desde que estamos aquí no has actuado así de salvaje…conmigo, desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo con una voz de niña su esposa, aquella que usaba para seducirlo.

Rodolphus se estremeció al sentir aquella hermosa y sensual voz que le hablaba, se mordió literalmente el labio observando como las manos de Bellatrix tomaban un pequeño cabello negro y empezó a juguetear con el como esperando algo, Rodolphus no pudo esperar más y la beso en los labios con aquella sensación apasionada y caliente que siempre le transmitía a su esposa.

Empezó a juguetear con la lengua de Bellatrix tomándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para que sintiera lo excitado que estaba, Bellatrix le mordió como una fiera su labio inferior para después mirarlo con picardía.

-¡Oh Rodo! –ronroneo Bellatrix para pegarse más al cuerpo de su esposo y besarlo más caliente, para después empujarlo al suelo y ponerse arriba de el haciendo que se rozarán mutuamente.

Un gemido salio de los labios de ambos mirándose con aquella caliente y apasionada situación para después darse un profundo beso lleno de todo, Bellatrix le quito la parte de arriba de la ropa de prisionero admirando el cuerpo de su marido bajando sus besos por su cuello para después morderlo con salvajismos, quejidos de dolor salían de los labios de él, admiraba que su mujer hiciera tal cosa tan excitante. Poco a poco la ropa empezó a molestar hasta quedar los dos desnudos, Rodolphus se lanzo encima de su esposa para empezar a lamerle los senos y acariciarlos los pezones, Bellatrix gemía cada vez más excitada, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor tan salvaje y apasionado.

Rodolphus bajo su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de su mujer acariciándole el beso para después introducir un dedo dentro de ella, jugando también con sus pezones haciendo que su mujer gimiera cada vez más de placer ¡Madre Santa! ¿Cuándo Rodolphus se había vuelto el mejor hombre haciendo el amor? Su marido no era así de hacerla disfrutar del sexo y de hacer el amor, todo era maravilloso.

-Bella… -dijo Rodolphus separándose de ella apunto de introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su esposa.

-Solo hazlo, mi amor –dijo en un ronroneo abriendo las piernas para que su marido entre en ella.

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que ellos no hacían el amor y Rodolphus casi ni se acordaba de cómo se hacia, empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro en la intimidad de su esposa para empezar a moverse lentamente para después empezar a moverse cada vez más rápido (como le gustaba a su esposa). Gemidos se empezaban a escuchar por Azkaban pero a nadie le importaba, era normal que a veces escucharan gemidos por el lugar…algunos gemidos se ahogaban con los besos calientes de Rodolphus para no hacer gemir a su esposa pero solían escaparse cada vez que Rodolphus le mordía el labio.

La velocidad aumentaba cada vez más haciéndolos gemir a los dos, aquella sensación era tan explicita que no podían evitar gemir, mientras más se aumentaba la velocidad Rodolphus se ponía todo rojo, las venas se lo notaban por todo su cuerpo, mientras que su esposa también se ponía algo roja.

Cambiaron de posición de cómo estaban a otra más cómoda, solo faltaba poco para que aquella sensación terminará, los últimos gemidos, los últimos movimientos hasta…que paso, ambos llegaron a aquel orgasmo tan lujurioso que hace poco estaban esperando los dos. Se miraron con lujuria y pasión dándose un beso tierno para después acomodarse en el suelo mirando como su mujer se recostaba en su pecho.

-Eres el mejor, Rodo –dijo con una sonrisa Bellatrix.

Ahora aquella sensación de frialdad y de cero muestras de cariño ya habían terminado ya volvían a sus viejos tiempos de sexo y de amor, volvían a hacer felices…ahora solo les tocaba esperar que pasaría en ese futuro cuando regresase su amo.

* * *

Puff ¿qué les pareció? Acepto, criticas, tomates pero no a la cabeza xD y lo que se les antoje, pero dejen reviews :)


End file.
